Compressors are typical power generation components for conventional power generating stations. Effective testing and validation of a compressor can increase the efficiency and productivity of the overall power generating station. In conventional power generating stations, validating a compressor can be an expensive and time consuming process wherein the compressor's operation must be evaluated over a wide range of operational test points.